


Scooters, Sisters and Fate

by Benwilson



Series: Miles Brown VS The Puckerbooty and Puppyboy [1]
Category: Rambling Wrecks
Genre: And Puckerman booty, F/M, Fanfiction Twice Removed, M/M, Miles Brown loves all the people, Pre-Slash, Story of Three Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Puckerman is interesting to Miles. Now, if things would stop getting in the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scooters, Sisters and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in... Two Hours? So.... Keep that in mind? 
> 
> This is for Ma'am Ravs, and Patchfire! I wroted the thing!

 

 

He's seen him flying through the halls of McKinley High, on his adorable little scooter. Acting as though he was the biggest bad-ass to ever walk through the halls. He could have pissed Miles off, with that smirk, and the way that there wasn't a Cheerios business card for him yet, but there was something.... Interesting about him. And not just his ass. 

 

It took a couple of days to even get a name, and he had to cheat and check the Glee Club sign up sheet to get that much, since the Cheerios just looked at him with disdain when he asked. He had no idea why. He was a nice guy, no matter what Alicia and Coach Sylvester insisted. 

 

_Jake._

 

He had to be a massive creeper, and all he got was a first name. That... Was not worth the effort.

 

"Hey, Foots. How would you like an hour with my sister.... sitting in the same room, without me looming." He said finally, in between large gulps of water. "Opposite sides of the couch though." 

 

"Alicia says I'm not allowed to let you dictate our relationship." Rick said, obviously repeating something Alicia had told him to say. Still, he hadn't punched Miles or walked away from him, so there was a start." 

 

"Foots, man... I'm just saying, this'd be a great way to distract me." 

 

He was lying through his teeth. If Rick managed to come through, then Miles was going to spend a lot of time making sure that Alicia was too busy to be spending much time with Rick. "...What do you want?" Rick sighed, crossing his arms and looking unimpressed. "And be quick, man. I want to be on Coach's goodside before she starts getting new people to join the team." 

 

"Okay, okay. So... The Cheerleaders like you." 

 

"The Cheerleaders like Alicia. I think they put up with me." 

 

"Foots, don't go arguing with me on this. They'll talk to you at least. So... I want you to find out who that Jake kid is." 

 

"Which Jake kid?" 

 

"The one with scooter. Is there more than one Jake?"

 

"Probably. It's a big school. And it's not a weird name like Quinn or Santana." Rick shrugged, as they threw their bottles back toward the bench. "What about that jewish reporter guy, he's... Jake or something!"

 

"... You're hopeless sometimes, Foots. Hopeless." Miles sighed dramatically, throwing an arm around Rick's shoulders. "Why'd I put up with you?"

 

"Yeah, that's obviously the question." Rick grinned, punching Miles' shoulder as Coach Beiste started calling out what they'd be doing.

 

***

 

"Why're you sniffing around Jake?" Alicia's voice cut Miles out of his comfortable half nap, and he grumbled out something unintelligable as he lifted his science book off his face to look at her. She waited a few moments, and Miles was about to put the book back down, when she started again. "I said..."

 

"You know, I was sure that door was closed when I started studying."

 

"Well, must not have been. 'cause Ma has rules about us walking into each other's bedroom." 

 

"Guess not." Miles sighed, eyeing the book speculatively. It had felt light on his face, but maybe if he dropped it from high enough, he'd get a way out of this conversation. Concusion, maybe, or a broken nose. He might even get those awesome pain killers Rick got. 

 

Alicia waited a few moments, as he considered it, and then asked again. "Why're you sniffing..."

 

"I heard you the first time around. I'd have answered if I was going to." 

 

"Miles." She said warningly, and Miles sighed as he sat upright rolling his eyes.

 

"I just want to know what's going on with him." 

 

"Going on with him?"

 

"Yeah! You know, his story." 

 

"His story." Alicia's tone was completely dull, and Miles would have winced if he wasn't so used to it. There were days he wasn't at all surprised Foots fell over himself to do what she said. She was terrifying. "Miles, are you... I'm not even going to guess." 

 

"He's interesting! Ain't nothing wrong with finding a boy interesting, is there?"

 

"He flirts with the Cheerios."

 

"I flirt with the Cheerios. Don't mean a thing! Maybe you should come to the PFLAG meetings more often, learn about 'Fluidity' and..."

 

"Now don't you dare go trying to paint me with that brush, Miles. I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. Whatever happened to that club in Dayton, huh?"

 

"I still go! What do you think I do, go up there to get my man-love on, so I can be normal here?" 

 

"It's safe up there. I know this guy is a charmer, and he gets on with the girls, but I've not exactly polled where he stands on gay stuff, okay? And I know there are all these new fancy rules at McKinley, but I don't want to you to get hurt, all right?" 

 

Miles stopped, watching Alicia for a minute. "You know I know what I'm doing right? It's not like..."

 

"I don't want to argue. Just... Be careful, okay?" Alicia said, shaking her head. "Don't be jumping all over him, and getting hurt." 

 

"I won't, Alicia." 

 

"Good." 

 

With that, she was out of his doorway, leaving Miles completely lost as he put his book aside, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

People were so confusing. 

 

***

 

The next day, he made sure to box Rick's ear as he walked past, with a half glare and a muttered 'Ass-hat', but then he had to step out of the way of Jake's scooter, and Jake was completely out of sight before he could even open his mouth to try for a casual 'Hey'.

 

So, he was in a pissy mood all day. Foots ignored him, with a hurt look for most of the day, and that was how he found himself leaning on Casey's locker, grinning as he babbled on about his lessons, and reminding Miles he was supposed to be focusing on school at first.

 

"Can't I drop in on my favourite?" He finally cut in when Casey took a breath after what seemed like a good three minutes without as he talked about what the first PFLAG meeting. 

 

"Only cause Foots isn't talking to you. Do we need have more talks about being a good friend?"

 

Miles rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I am a good friend! He's the one who went crying to my sister. You know that's over the line, Cherry." 

 

"I guess...." Casey shook his head. "What'd you do to him?"

 

"I didn't do anything! I just asked him if he knew anything about the guy who's always on his scooter." 

 

"Oh! Jake! He's nice." Casey smiled brightly, turning to his locker again to juggle his books until he had the right combination for the rest of the day. 

 

Miles blinked for a moment, trying not to bash his head back against the lockers. "You've spoke to him?"

 

"Yeah, he almost hit me with his scooter, but he stopped and helped me up. And he introduced himself." Casey shrugged, "Why're you so interested in him?"

 

"Hey! I'm just being friendly." 

 

"Yeah... Friendly." 

 

Ignoring Casey's pointed look, Miles let himself consider things for a moment. So... His sister didn't want him getting hurt, and Casey had met the guy and said he seemed nice. That was....Actually, Miles couldn't think of a single guy that would cover those two. Casey tended to think the best of people, but his sister usually neeeded a big reason to butt in on his life at this level. So....

 

"Am I missing something here, Cherry."

 

"Dunno, Miles. I don't know what you know and what you don't." Casey shrugged, smiling brightly.

 

"Well, why don't you start at the beginning." Miles leaned in closer, grinning when Casey turned to stare at him, not flinching. 

 

"You know, lots of people have lots of different thoughts. Some people thing it was a Big Bang, others think...."  Casey started, speeding up as he spoke, until Miles cut him off.

 

"You're not going to be useful, huh?"

 

"Think of it as.... a fun surprise." 

 

***

 

He'd been left without options. At first he considered ignoring the scooter riding maniac, but then Miles had seen him bending over to get something out of his locker, and that had blown the ignoring plan out of the water. Casey and Alicia had made it there life's work to stop him finding out anymore about this guy through any of his usual sources, and so he was left with this.

 

"You could really hurt him, Miles." Foots muttered, frowning at him as he held up the bottle. 

 

"That's crazy talk, this is like.... fate, okay? If this works, god obviously wants me to tap that. If it doesn't, I drop it." 

 

"Couldn't you... I don't know, just go and say hi?" 

 

Miles leveled a dry look at Rick and lined up his shot as he heard the wheels coming down the hall. 

 

_Three._

 

He pulled his arm back.

 

_Two._

 

He threw the plastic bottle.

 

_One._

 

Watching it skip along the floor lightly.

 

_Zero._

 

And slide past a scant moment before Jake rolled past, completely missing his notice.

 

".... I guess that's that." Rick shrugged, as Miles stood up. "You said you'd drop it."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Dropping it." Miles sighed, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, he's more hassle than Hudson." 

 

Rick shrugged, patting Miles on the back as they walked to collect the bottle. Miles glanced to the side, watching as Mr. Shue confiscated Jake's scooter.

 

At least he'd be easier to ignore now. 

 

.... Hopefully. 


End file.
